


In Bed

by soitshaunted



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cover art for the Celestial Harmonies Cider and Coccoa volume, M/M, This is based on Le Lit by Henri Lautrec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitshaunted/pseuds/soitshaunted
Summary: Cover art I submitted to the Celestial Harmonies Cider and Coccoa Zine! Based on a Lautrec painting of lesbians; it's them sleepy boys
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Celestial Harmonies: Cider & Cocoa





	In Bed




End file.
